


鲛蓝纱2

by abc305614



Category: 3333333
Genre: Other, 鬼父 微玉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614
Summary: 双性预警 主动勾引预警美人发骚预警 没有售后了！





	鲛蓝纱2

**Author's Note:**

> 双性预警 主动勾引预警  
> 美人发骚预警 没有售后了！

这世间最愉悦之事莫过于赴巫山云雨，行鱼水之欢。

 

面前的美人一把扫开龙案上的奏折文书，那块上好的玉砚如大口呕血般将墨水喷洒在奏折上，碎成了八瓣。  
太微有些肉疼。

罪魁祸首爬上龙案，面对着太微坐了下来，笑得魅惑妖冶。那洁白曼妙的玉体在鲛蓝纱下若隐若现。  
随着美人的动作，纱衣滑落，白花花的胸膛大片大片地裸露着，绯红诱人的两颗红果在太微面前晃啊晃啊，直看得太微血脉贲张。

美人身体前倾，伸出了精致白嫩的玉足，顺着华贵的龙纹来到了帝王的小腹处，不轻不重地挑逗着，那双眸子更是如同一池荡漾着的春水。让人欲念丛生，恨不得压在身下狠狠疼爱一番。  
面前的绝色风景让太微不争气地咽了口口水，喉结上下滑动，声音沙哑“玉儿……”

 

太微带着薄茧的大手一下子钳住了作乱的玉足，细细摩挲着。  
润玉扁了扁嘴，眼尾抹上了丝丝绯红，像是晚霞一般灿烂  
“父帝，你干嘛啊……”

这是要玩点闺房情趣，来点刺激的啊……  
帝王笑得明了又邪念，“那玉儿穿得这么淫荡，三更半夜来父帝的九霄云殿，是干嘛……”

面前的美人明明是朵白玉兰，吐出的却是蓝色妖姬诱人又危险的话语“玉儿饿了，要吃父帝的大肉棒……”美人目光所及正是天帝身前早已支起的帐篷。  
言罢，美人伸出粉嫩的舌尖舔了舔胭脂色的唇瓣。色气满满。

 

妈的！他太微要是还能忍就不是男人。就算这里是九霄云殿又如何，他是天帝，这里的一切都是他的！

 

太微捧起了玉足，虔诚地吻了上去，一路向上，呷出了点点红梅，水声啧啧。太微技巧实在是高超，润玉几乎招架不住，玉体泛出了淡淡的粉，轻轻颤抖着，体内的物被夹得更紧。润玉不禁发出细碎的呻吟。  
太微顺着大腿撩开了轻薄的鲛蓝纱，微微掰开了润玉的双腿，大掌探向润玉那处。润玉支持不住软成一潭春水的身体，顺势躺在了龙案之上。

太微摸到了一条穗子，心下疑惑，停止了噬咬的动作，抬眼看向润玉那处桃源。  
靡红的雌穴咬着一节系着穗子的玉势，屄口蠕缩着，不肯松口。  
这一幕直让太微的目光暗了下来,龙袍下的一杆龙枪又粗壮了几分“玉儿怎么这么饥渴，咬着个死物不松口……”

听到这句话，润玉圆润的耳尖红得几乎可以滴出血来。  
像是做出什么重大决定一般，他颤抖着将手伸那处。

“嗯哼～”润玉就着穗子将玉势从雌穴中拔出，发出“啵”的一声脆响，在九霄云殿尤为清晰，随将玉势扔在了一旁。  
原先那玉势上抹着催情助兴的脂膏，此下全喂进了润玉下面那张小嘴里，不断吐着淫液，身前的玉柱也颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。

沾染上爱液的龙案一片狼藉。

润玉伸指在穴内草草抽插了几下，发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，将双腿开得更大，盛情邀请面前的帝王一品芳泽  
“父帝，这里已经准备好了，快进来……”

太微的邪火已经将理智烧的一干二净，一把撩开帝服下摆，扒下亵裤，欺身压上了美人如软玉般美好香甜的身躯，提着那杆龙枪直直插入花蕊。  
“啊～”润玉如濒死的天鹅，扬起了修长洁白的脖颈，喉结颤动着。

不知怎么的，太微余光瞟到了玉势。那节玉势尺寸不可谓不可观啊……  
太微蓦地起了坏心思。

“小骚货，告诉父帝，父帝不在的时候，你拿这玩意玩过自己下面多少次……肏得自己爽不爽……”  
嘴上问着，太微开始大开大合地尽兴操干。  
“嗯哼～就今天～一次～”

巨大的肉刃带出了些鲜红的媚肉，尔后又被狠狠地操了回去。润玉如羊脂玉般的藕臂无力地搭在太微的颈间，雌穴承受着大力的肏干，偏偏还在孜孜不倦地挽留着那粗暴的进入者。

伴随着润玉叫床声的还有龙案“嘎吱嘎吱”的摇晃声。庄严肃穆的九霄云殿成了欢爱场。

润玉出声求饶“恩恩哈啊～父帝～太快了～玉儿，玉儿下面～要坏掉了！”  
太微在润玉俊美的脸颊上啄了一口，安抚道:“玉儿乖，不会的…父帝的大肉棒待会儿还要喂玉儿吃更好的东西呢…”  
润玉带了些哭腔  
“父帝，就会欺负玉儿～”  
“明明是玉儿先穿成这样来勾引父帝的……”

太微重重往上一顶，直让润玉的呻吟变了调子，眼中水光艳潋，像是一把钩子，将太微死死勾住，心甘情愿地拜倒在长子的石榴裙下，成了名副其实的裙下之臣。

“嗯哼…那是因为…玉儿想让父帝每天上朝～嗯哼～坐在这龙椅上的时候～无时无刻不在～啊，嗯哼～想着玉儿～”  
话语刚落，大股大股的淫水喷涌了出来，那憨头憨脑的玉柱也射了出来，溅在了润玉与太微的小腹处。  
很显然，润玉被操得两处都高潮了，整个人几乎全脱了力，如脱了水的鱼儿，大口喘息着。

“玉儿滋味实在美妙…父帝怎会不想着玉儿…父帝恨不得把玉儿肏死在这里…父帝真的是太喜欢玉儿了……”

床榻欢好时，身上那人的靡靡爱语是润玉甘愿雌伏的原因之一，这让他觉得自己是被爱着的。他享受来自太微猛烈又大力的肏干。

“玉儿，也喜欢父帝～玉儿～嗯啊嗯啊～要给父帝生个孩子～”

听见了这话，太微双目猩红，律动的身体加快了频率，恨不得把那两颗囊袋也挤进润玉的销魂窟。

“玉儿想生，那我们就生一个……” 

 

这样又急又密的肏干不知道持续了多久，太微终于精关失守，一身的精华尽数注入了润玉的蕊瓣中，灌得满满当当。

在沉浮的情欲中，润玉清楚地感觉到火灵之气在自己体内扎了根。  
他笑得诡异又满足……


End file.
